


Peter Parker kidnapped by Bucky

by withinmelove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Slice of Life, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Peter is kidnapped during the fight in Civil War by Bucky.Here is the story of how Bucky trying to do something nice ends up somehow involving sex pollen. The only two around to help Peter in his time of need? Himself and Steve.





	Peter Parker kidnapped by Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> My co-author (they have no ao3 yet) is my friend Kris who heavily inspired me with their Star Trek sex pollen fic. I adored the pieces I've read of it and loved the small differences in regards to the trope they put into the fic.
> 
> Here's the gif that was the other half of my inspiration: http://love-buckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/144228593156/fieldbears-holahydra-i-need-to-talk-about
> 
> Peter is sixteen in this piece. There is a tiny reference to sexual abuse in regards to Bucky during Winter Soldier time but no scene describing it.

Spider-Man, Stark’s newest Avenger, is a decent opponent in hand-to-hand combat. He manages to catch the heavy punch Bucky aims for his head, which is saying something. Few people can manage that feat.

“You have a metal arm? That is so awesome, dude!” a young voice chirps from behind the red webbed mask. The blood surging through Bucky crashes to his feet. He stares at this _kid_. Because that’s who this newest Avenger is. A kid sent into battle against a super soldier. What the fuck is Stark thinking? He’s so far up his own ass of righteous guilt he’s willing to sacrifice this youth to the cause, apparently.

Sam, for once in his irritating life, is of use by tackling Spider-Man from behind. Bucky tears one of the web shooters from the kid’s wrist (miraculously the lever doesn’t break) and webs Spider-Man’s ankles together. Spider-Man manages only an outraged, “Hey!” before Bucky shoves the canister into Sam’s chest, wrenching Spider-Man’s arms together in front of him.

“Spray!” he orders. Sam does so, fully coating his wrists and hands.

“So, what exactly are you planning to do with the kid?” Sam asks over Spider-Man’s protests, bewildered as Bucky situates him in a fireman’s carry.

“He’s coming with me and Steve,” he answers curtly, setting off at a jog to rejoin Steve and make their escape. Although Spider-Man valiantly twists and writhes, there’s no breaking free of his own webbing, even with his super strength. Bucky’s grip on him doesn’t slip.

Sam blinks before he snaps back and trots after him. “Wait – what do you mean you’re _taking_ him? Stark will run you into the ground to get his new golden boy back. Not to mention this kid is more than just Spider-Man. You’re really just gonna whisk him away from his life? To where? Finland? This is serious kidnapping we’re talking about, Barnes. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Plenty, but he’s not going to become Stark’s lamb sent to the slaughter. We’re not keeping him forever. Just long enough for Stark to realize how low he’s sunk. He’s a kid.”

“I agreed to help! You can’t just kidnap me!” Spider-Man yelps as he continues to squirm.

Neither Bucky or Sam answer back as they re-enter the fray.

By the time he manages to get to Steve’s side, Steve can only throw him an incredulous look before they bolt towards the hanger. Natasha gives them the needed time to get into the jet and away from T’Challa. At this point, Spider-Man – _Peter_ , Steve calls him – is unresisting. In fact, he’s silent for the entire flight, at odds with his chattiness during the fight. Their touchdown is brief as T’Challa manages to get a hold of Steve during their flight. He grants asylum to all three, not questioning why Peter is now with them instead of Stark. 

Not for a moment does Bucky trust Peter’s compliance. Captives only act good if they plan to escape or attack. The webbing has liquified off of him when they finally reach Wakanda, at which point Bucky rips off the other web-slinger for good measure. Peter’s got super strength, no reason to give him any more advantages. He keeps him close until they’ve been settled into their rooms.

Steve is taking his turn in the shower when two sharp knocks on their door announce Peter. Polite to a fault, he waits until Bucky opens the door to come in. 

At once he’s pacing around the room. Bucky settles himself on the bed.

“What right do you have to kidnap me?! Aunt May is going to freak when I’m not home! And – and Mr. Stark! He’s going to be so pissed,” Peter frets, pulling at his hair. 

“He’ll know you’re with us. No small thing to take Spider-Man from the fight.” 

This seems to focus him on the whole point of being here. Peter rounds on him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hey – why did you take me? Yeah, okay, I’m in high school, but I’ve fought bad guys before,” he asks, head cocked. “I’m not _that_ young either,” he mumbles. 

“Peter.” Steve opens the bathroom door dressed in light cotton sweatpants. “You’re a sixteen-year-old student. This fight amongst us about the Accords. Well –,” He wipes the inside of his right ear with the towel. “It’s not your place right now. You do fight criminals, but not soldiers, super or otherwise, nor specially trained agents.”

Peter opens his mouth to argue, but Bucky cuts across him.

“You’ve done your part and you saw where that got you. Here with us. Stark needs to see how far his guilt has gone in order to push his agenda of the Accords.” 

“You’re the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,” Steve smiles. “Trust me, you don’t want to become an icon.” 

Despite his words, Steve can tell it wounds Peter when Tony doesn’t come busting down the door for him. In part that’s due to T’Challa’s ability to hide them from even the likes of Stark’s technology. The second reason Tony likely keeps away is that he no doubt realizes just what he put Peter up against. Tony is a good guy and Steve’s thankful that he’s got enough grace to not come around for a little bit. However, that doesn’t mean he’s just going to ignore the bad blood that’s come up between them. He wants Tony to understand where he’s coming from not just with the Accords, but Peter and Bucky as well. The third week into their stay Steve is ready to call him, but T’Challa stops him saying there’s no need as he has already spoken to Stark explaining the situation. 

“I can’t imagine he was pleased to hear where we were. Are you sure he won’t be coming to get Peter now that you’ve told him he’s with us and we’re all here with you?” 

This brings an amused smile to T’Challa’s face.

“Do not worry, Rogers. I promised him that Peter is fine and that some time away would be good for all of you. Focus on helping yourselves. I suspect when you leave the world will not give you time to do so.” 

\--

Peter is just settling down on the couch to watch a movie when Steve strolls into the living room.  


“What’re you watching?” Steve asks, a hundred percent sure he won’t know the movie title. Peter looks at him upside-down, resting his head back on the cushions. 

“The Green Mile.” Yep, as he thought, he doesn’t have a clue. “Do you want to watch it with me? It’s a great movie. John Coffey’s my favorite.” 

A moment of hesitation before Steve shrugs and nods, hopping over the back of the couch. He sits down beside Peter. The movie is great; Steve’s heart goes out to Coffey and his words of a cruel world that he’s glad to be parted from. 

“One of the things to get used to waking up was having so much close at hand. Buck and I didn’t get to see movies very often. I miss how he and I would always scrounge up the money to do stupid little things like go out on the town.” 

“Do you miss old Bucky?” The question socks the breath from Steve. Does he miss the person Bucky used to be? With all his selfish heart. Who Bucky is now is a stranger that flickers between a memory of a man and a deadly assassin. 

How can he say yes knowing that? Wish that Bucky had truly died instead of becoming this new person? Or lie by saying no, he embraces this stranger who’s too quiet and solemn?

Peter watches him, curious. Oh yeah, he should actually _speak_. 

“I shouldn’t, but I do. Waking up to a world you don’t recognize with everyone gone. Constantly I felt lost. But I don’t want Buck to feel the same way I still do a lot of the time.” 

Steve swallows hard to keep his composure. It’s more difficult than he realized to discuss what he wants for Bucky. Ever since his identity as the Winter Soldier was revealed, the only discussion about him has been about danger. Not even a thought spared to Bucky being his own person again. 

The weight of Peter’s hand on his shoulder pulls Steve back to the conversation. He can’t bring himself to smile; instead, he covers Peter’s hand with his own. 

“Captain’s not so patriotic anymore.” The chuckle scrapes his throat. Peter squeezes his hand. 

“Bucky’s your best friend. All he wants is you to love and support him.” 

A tremulous smile comes to Steve’s lips as he pulls Peter into a hug. Hides the tears leaking from his eyes against Peter’s shoulder. He shouldn’t lean on him like this, but Peter rubbing his back decides him. Just for a little bit. Just a short break, to be a man grieving for what he’s lost. The version of his best friend he won’t ever get back. Just enough time to mourn and after this he’ll be the friend and support Bucky needs. No more looking back. 

\--

A month has nearly passed when Bucky begins to have a problem, which is that without HYDRA to constantly maintain his arm, it begins to malfunction. Nothing extreme, but just in small ways, such as his fingers locking up or losing a bit of mobility in his arm anywhere from minutes to a few hours. It’s pointless, but still he’ll massage his metal hand and fingers when they randomly lock into place. If Steve was aware he’d urge him to go right to T’Challa’s tech people for a look over, but he doesn’t want their probing attention. So instead he deals with the small inconveniences. 

One such moment occurs when he and Peter are exercising. He’s working with the dumbbells with Peter spotting. It’s as he finishes his reps that the plates of his arm whir before his hand locks up in the shape of a claw. At once he sits up, sweat running down his face, futilely trying to knead the metal pliant again, but there’s no point. For now, it’s stuck this way.

“Bucky, are you okay?”

He looks over at Peter, nodding before offering up his claw hand. Kind of the kid to not ask about his arm first.

“Yeah, the arm’s just acting up.”

Peter moves the dumbbells around to his side, reaching out for the metal arm with curiosity. Not reverence, as if his arm is the only worthy part of him. Or with horror at what it and its owner have done. Just a plain interest in this technology attached to Bucky. The kid’s young enough he likely has no memories of Bucky’s active Winter Soldier years. Still, he wishes Peter had known him as Bucky the civilian rather than a supposed criminal on the run. Such a pure sense of right and wrong. It almost hurts to see the parallels between him and Steve.

“Is it heavy?” Peter asks, cupping Bucky’s hand lightly and rubbing his thumb against Bucky’s palm. It tickles, and if the metal wasn’t locked up his fingers would have twitched at that. Peter’s hand is smaller than his own, Bucky notes. He shakes his head.

“Can you feel any sort of sensation with this arm? Or is it just your fingers and hand?” Peter slowly drags his fingers across Bucky’s own and across his palm. With anyone else, Bucky would feel like a bug under the microscope. However, Peter doesn’t convey that at all, just an honest curiosity.

“Pressure on my arm and pain if there’s severe damage. My hand has more range of feeling. I think more now since I’m not under constant cryo.”

At once, Peter lets go of his hand eyes concerned as if he’s hurt him.

“I – I didn’t even think about that. I’m sorry –,”

“Peter, it’s fine. If I didn’t want you asking, you’d know.” He smiles, managing to coax one in return. He holds out his hand again. Peter hesitates a moment before he steps closer, one hand cupping his own and the other exploring the plates of his arm.

“I’m really interested as to how they managed to add this even if it’s super light. It’s gonna be significantly heavier. Your body would compensate for all the weight, and not in a good way.” 

Gently, Bucky shakes off Peter’s grasp before shrugging out of his t-shirt. He turns his back to him and even Peter with all his manners can’t help the horrified exclamation that escapes at the sight of the ugly scarring running down his spine. Bucky doesn’t hold it against him.

“What do you think?” he quietly prompts. Light fingertips trail from the nape of his neck down to his lower back and up again. Pleasure tingles up his spine, squirming around the bones of his ribcage.

“They…they reinforced your bones, probably with the same metal.” Bucky nods. For a few moments neither speaks, there’s just Peter stroking his scars. It feels mind-meltingly good to have someone touching him so gently.

“Hey Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“Want to play with my web shooters? Karen showed me how to change the different types. It’s pretty cool. I mean not as much as your arm, but like a close second.” 

A smile creeps over Bucky’s lips. Such endearing sweetness.

“Sure.” 

\--

Despite the unhappy circumstances they took him under, Peter has more or less settled in a month and a half later. Lucky that it’s only the beginning of summer break for his school. After the first week, he was allowed the privilege of making video calls to Aunt May (who Stark soothed saying Peter’s on a last-minute extended trip for the internship) and two close friends (everything monitored of course). With no choice but to be here in T’Challa’s mansion until school starts again, Peter turns his attention to all that’s on offer. There’s so much, from technology to horticulture to the literature of Wakanda. 

Bucky, for his part, makes use of the high-end kitchen and vast array of cookware. During his time as a civilian, as brief and filled with paranoia as it had been, even while in hiding what Bucky found he enjoyed was cooking and baking. Food is very important to him after discovering the freedom to eat again. He’s in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies from scratch for Peter. 

Currently Peter’s immersed himself in the greenhouses, entertaining himself with crossbreeding different plants to make the perfect soother. So far the concoctions he’s come up with have done wonders for lessening the panic attacks that sometimes grip Bucky out of nowhere, triggered by anything ranging from a certain smell to a sound. Flashbacks to his molding into a Winter Soldier. It seems only right Peter should be repaid with delicious sweets made from gratitude.

What has earned him a lifetime supply of homemade baked goods is that Peter has also persuaded Steve to start taking his herbal remedies as well. They vary from week to week, sometimes pills, tea, tiny bags with leaves stuffed inside (aromatherapy, he calls it) and whatever else he can come up with next. No matter the form, Bucky has noticed the bags under Steve’s eyes aren’t nearly as dark now that he’s started taking Peter’s home remedies too. Steve smiles more now and for that alone Peter has earned a place in Bucky’s heart.

It’s in the kitchen where Steve finds him when inevitably shit hits the fan.

“Buck. Something’s happened to Peter. T’Challa said meet him in the medical wing.” 

The cookies lay forgotten on the baking pans as he and Steve speed-walk to where T’Challa awaits them. Because of course he’d have a medical facility in this huge mansion carved into these high-reaching mountains. Why not? He has everything else under the sun in here. 

T’Challa meets them at the end of the medical wing where dark wood flooring ends and smooth tile begins.

“Rogers, Barnes,” he says by way of greeting 

“What’s happened? Did Peter get hurt?” Steve wastes no time in asking. Peter is the only reason amongst the three of them for being in the medical wing. 

“The boy is unharmed but...well.” T’Challa rubs his hand over the smile he tries to control. “He has gotten himself into a bit of a situation. For the next two to five days, Peter will need to be quarantined, as he is not himself.” 

Bucky frowns as Steve shoots him a confused look. 

“Just tell us what’s wrong with him. Stop playing around,” Bucky demands. At once the smile drops from T’Challa’s face. Bucky tends to have that effect on him. 

“Peter was working with our botanists. He was curious about the flora of our country. Developed quite the interest in plants with properties that might soothe anxiety and sadness. He said something along the lines of ‘herbal home remedies.’” Bucky closes his eyes just for a second. _Damn it, of course, Peter gets himself into trouble while trying to do something nice for them._ He opens his eyes again as T’Challa continues on. “Somehow he managed to come into contact with a plant we use as an aphrodisiac. My team did not realize this oversight until he started to show symptoms two hours later in the lab. Dizziness, fever, achiness all over his body, and signs of arousal.”

Steve gapes. Bucky wonders which part of all that shocks him. Again, it’s Bucky who speaks up. “This is supposed to be some kinda _aphrodisiac_? Doesn’t sound like a good time.” 

T’Challa shakes his head. “No, in the pure form the plant has nasty side effects for defending itself. It is meant to be diluted if it’s to be used. This takes away the unpleasant symptoms and leaves only the desired ones.”

Finally Steve finds his voice. “So – so you mean Peter’s just gotta wait this out?”

“Seems like it. Not like anyone’d create an antidote for something that’s supposed to make you feel good,” Bucky answers. However, T’Challa’s face is more serious and that’s not good. The words he says next confirm that. 

“I must warn you before you turn away his fever may spike dangerously if he is left untreated. This is not something one takes and does not engage. My medical team warns that with his smaller body and his complete lack of tolerance there is a significant risk to his health and life.”

-

After this announcement, Steve makes them retreat back to their room. When they had first arrived there had been no question of either one of them sleeping alone. 

“We should do _something_ to help the kid. But, Christ, what are we going to do?” Steve drags his fingers through his hair. Bucky raises his brows from where he’s slumped over on his side in the bed.

“Get him off?” 

As if the answer has been staring them in the face the whole time. It feels like the wind has been punched from Steve. 

“Jesus, Buck, he’s sixteen. Even if we hadn’t been in a deep freeze, we’d still be too old.” 

Not to mention Bucky’s nonchalant air about being sexual with Peter disturbs him. This isn’t something Bucky from before would have willingly vouched for. The ease of his decision to engage like this...Steve’s stomach wrings itself. Bitter bile floods his mouth before he swallows down the acid. Before he became the Winter Soldier, that is. Ordered to serve in any way that he could, no doubt.

“Buck…You don’t have to do this. This isn’t an order. We can find some other way to help Peter. And you know this is going to likely mean we’ll be sexual with one another. Would you be okay with that? I know you don’t remember me, I understand it might be –” 

Still supine, Bucky looks over at him, holding his gaze as he nods, eyes serious. “I understand what agreeing to this means. I’m not doing this because of an order or because I have to. I want to, Steve.” Steve can’t help drawing back at that. That’s – that’s not at all what he expected to hear. “I _choose_ to help Peter if he wants it and I know this means we’ll be sexual and that I don’t remember you well.”

It feels like Steve’s heart is ripping to pieces; however, Bucky continues on. “But I’m getting to know you again. I’m not the controlled Winter Soldier. You and Peter have been helping me with that. I want both of you.” 

For a few seconds, all Steve can do is gaze at him in shock, barely able to let hope bloom. Before he can come up with anything to answer back, Bucky is back on the bigger issue at hand. 

“He is a minor, so we’ll ask –,”

Steve shakes his head, frowning. _Right, there’s something that needs our attention more_. “Yeah, that’s gonna work, asking a person who's under the influence of sex pollen if they want to fool around –” 

Bucky speaks over him, determined to get his say, and that at least is still the same as before.

“Explain this is an emergency and that’s the only reason we’re offering. This isn’t going to happen again, and besides, you heard T’Challa. It’s not meant to be taken and not have sex.” 

\--

Steve makes sure to knock before they enter Peter’s room as Peter’s been moved back to it at his request. This is going to be embarrassing enough, no need to catch him unawares. Peter’s flushed and fidgeting on the bed, squirming when they enter with his knees pulled up to his chest. No doubt to hide his erection. Bucky wonders if he’s managed to get it to subside for more than an hour or two by himself. The thought of _no_ has heat flaring low in his stomach. 

They come as close as the bed before they stop, held back by propriety. Bucky notes the various half-finished projects scattered around the room. Four stacks of books piled up the nightstands on either side of the bed, a few potted herbs in the window, his web shooters laying next to safety goggles and a few beakers full of spider silk on the desk. Quite the industrious kid. Bucky guesses he probably wasn’t nearly as driven as a teen to explore so much.

Steve cuts to the chase of why they’re here, bringing Bucky back to their current situation.

“T’Challa told us what happened, Peter.” 

A blush lights up as Peter hides his face against his knees.

“Oh god, I’m never looking anyone in the face again. I’m gonna die a lonely old man.” 

Steve shifts on his feet, looking over at him for help. The dramatics of this generation. Bucky sighs. Both of them act like they’ve never had a single dirty thought in their head or an erection in their life.

“No, we didn’t show up to embarrass you. We’ll help you with the symptoms until the pollen gets out of your system. We’re offering everything but penetration. If you want that. But that’s up to you.”

Steve breaks in as if he’s just now realized he’s included with _’helping’ _. “Peter, if you’re not comfortable we won’t do anything.”__

__“We’ll leave,” Bucky adds._ _

__The fact Peter seems to barely spend any time thinking over their offer attests to the strong effect of the aphrodisiac. He wrings his hands and chews at his bottom lip, but it’s clear his mind is already made up._ _

__“If – if I say yes, you guys have to promise _never_ to tell anyone for any reason, okay? _Especially Mr. Stark,_ ” Peter demands. Just the slightest note of desperation to that last bit. Really, Bucky can’t blame him for that._ _

__“We promise,” they both answer back. For a moment, all he does is eye them, before he nods again, ducking his head._ _

__“Do you want me or Buck to stay? Or…”_ _

___Both_ , Bucky thinks, and perhaps Peter hears it, because in the next second he answers. _ _

__“Both of you guys can stay,” Peter murmurs. “Can we – cuddle?” he adds, looking from him to Steve and back to him._ _

__“Of course,” Steve answers, as if there’s nothing strange to the request, although it’s Bucky who once again leads. He sits down on the bed to take off his socks (he gets too hot otherwise) before stretching out on his side. The bed dips when Steve repeats his actions, Peter hastily also laying down. The silence between all three of them is uncomfortable, Peter tense between him and Steve. Peter’s facing him, his back to Steve, no doubt too embarrassed to look at the man he admires._ _

__Finally, Bucky reaches out and pulls Peter flush against him (earning a squeak of surprise), sinking his fingers into Peter’s hair to scratch his scalp. A moan escapes Peter as he nuzzles Bucky’s chest. Even so, he tries to be polite and keep his pelvis from being pressed against Bucky’s._ _

__“Go on, it’s what I’m here for,” Bucky murmurs, finding the sweet spots behind Peter’s ears that make him pliant. Another soft sigh and Peter’s crowding into him now, left arm around his ribs, left leg thrown over Bucky’s hip. A look over Peter’s head shows Steve is completely thrown by his eagerness for touch. Arousal sparks in Bucky’s balls at the hungry interest in Steve’s eyes watching them both._ _

__“C’mon Steve, what are you waiting for?” Bucky goads gently, pulling on Peter’s hair so he’s looking at him rather than his chest. “Do you want Steve to scratch your back? Say it so he knows.”_ _

__“Yes,” Peter rasps, and it’s the final thread before Steve’s joining them. When he rakes his nails down Peter’s back, Peter grinds his hips against Bucky’s, using his leverage._ _

__Soon enough under their attention, Peter is panting and rutting in earnest against him. Bucky feels no shame that he’s gotten stiff as well. He cups Peter’s ass, thrusting to meet him. At that, Peter gives a startled whimper, shivering as he comes, and what a beautiful sight. _Christ_ , how Bucky wants to kiss him but there’s been no explicit permission given, so instead he leans over Peter, pressing him into the bed to find Steve’s mouth. It feels so good, so safe to kiss him; he wants to keep doing so until Steve can’t help but put his hands on him._ _

__Steve is clearly just as happy to kiss him, smiling against his lips when Peter groans that Bucky’s squishing him. One – two – three more kisses before Steve pulls back to look down at their drowsy teen._ _

__“I think someone’s jealous, and even after how much he enjoyed you, Buck, he’s still greedy for more.” Peter’s blush has never been more endearing to Bucky. A knowing smile graces Steve’s face. He really likes the mischievous look. “Isn’t that right, Peter? Do you want Bucky to kiss you like he does with me? Do you want me to kiss you too?”_ _

__The thought takes Bucky unawares; he wonders if Steve was like this in bed before the serum. What few memories have returned tell him that Steve was not always such a big man. No. Much smaller and more frail. Maybe Before Bucky liked being bossed around no matter the size difference. Regardless, he likes hearing Steve as he is now, teasing Peter._ _

__Peter nods before he remembers to say yes aloud. The magic word said, Steve gives him light kisses until finally Peter sits up holding the back of Steve’s head to kiss him firmly. Bucky dips a hand into his sweatpants, stroking himself as they make out Peter’s hand slipping up Steve’s shirt to squeeze a pec that causes him to groan. After the both of them get off (Peter is insistent he’s not the only one, because that would make it really weird; his words, not Bucky’s) they clean up and cozy down properly in the bed, everyone stripped down to their skivvies. Peter falls asleep first and Steve drifts off soon after, leaving Bucky the last one awake._ _

__He doesn’t mind. It comforts him to fall asleep looking at the faces of the two men that pull at his heartstrings for very different reasons._ _

__\--_ _

__The second go-around is in the early morning before the sun is even peeking in the windows, and that ends up being Steve’s turn. Mainly for the fact he wakes up half-sprawled on top of Peter, who is gently rocking against his thigh._ _

__“Hold on,” Steve murmurs, kissing the protest from Peter’s lips when he moves his thigh so that he’s instead straddling Peter’s hips. Peter, who’s so slender underneath him, his legs wrapped around his own. The kid whimpers, giving a startled jump when Steve squeezes his ass as he rocks against him._ _

__“Is this good?” he whispers. From Peter’s dilated pupils and the way he’s biting his lip trying to stifle his little noises he’d say yes, but still Steve’s going to keep asking no matter his teasing._ _

__“Y-yeah. Good,” he answers back. Steve smiles against his skin where he’s started sucking a hickey in the spot just under Peter’s ear._ _

__“Just good?” Steve inquires, before he’s kissing him and tugging at Peter through his sweatpants. With consent again established, Peter has now guaranteed the worst/best time of his life._ _

__“You’re a tease,” Bucky’s sleep-rough voice chides when Peter squeaks out, “I mean really good!” thrusting eagerly into Steve’s touch. Quite the compliment, if truth be told. Especially when Peter moans, one hand in his hair, the other roaming up and down Steve’s back._ _

__\--_ _

__Not until the afternoon do they even make an attempt to get out of bed. The growling of his stomach is the only reason Steve sits up, groggy. He strokes back Peter’s tangled hair and leans over to kiss Bucky’s cheek. Bucky’s rolled away from them both with Peter spooning him. By the time he finishes using the bathroom and showering, Peter and Bucky are starting to move about too. He ducks into their room to grab clean underwear, sweatpants and soft t-shirts for himself and Buck, who has also jumped into the shower at this point._ _

__Peter is last into the shower while Bucky strolls off to make brunch. Usually Steve would go downstairs to exercise after his first morning shower, but Peter needs someone close at hand. He’s reading a fiction book from the pile on the nightstand when Peter is done getting washed up. They curl up together in bed, reading for awhile._ _

__“Peter,” Steve asks, pausing stroking Peter’s hair. He looks at him expectantly. “Are you okay with this arrangement? Neither one of us wants you to feel uncomfortable during or after this.”_ _

__He nods. “Yeah, I’m still good. Did I make you or Bucky uncomfortable? I – I know I didn’t ask about, y’know, this morning.” The precious thing still has the ability to blush. Steve can’t help his grin, which makes Peter duck his head in embarrassment. He strokes his hair back._ _

__“Not at all. We would have told you if we were. I know this can’t be easy on you. When Bucky and I were young, relationships like this were seen as abnormal. There was a lot less tolerance and acceptance than there is today. I can’t imagine you would have picked me or Buck if you had a choice in the matter.”_ _

__A shrug as Peter leans into Steve’s side so that he can’t see his face easily._ _

__“I dunno if I would have picked differently. I identify as straight, but once I got hit with the pollen, all I could think about was kissing you and Bucky. All I wanted was to touch you guys. It’s been...weird. Not you guys, but _wanting_ men. I want to say it’s just the pollen but – it feels good when you and Bucky kiss me.” _ _

__The heat absolutely radiates off him after this confession. Steve has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning at the compliment paid._ _

__“Even if you’re not sure, you know Bucky and I don’t mind. Whether it’s just the pollen or real attraction. We’re not here to judge you.”_ _

__\--_ _

__It’s the third morning of their quarantine and Bucky’s gone downstairs to get breakfast started. He left Steve and Peter naked, with the latter coaxing Steve to come shower with him. A smile pulls at his lips. There’s no doubt that Peter will get his way._ _

__For breakfast, he’s making chocolate chip pancakes (Peter’s favorite), hash browns with jalapenos (his own), and bacon and omelets with cheese and veggies (Steve’s). It still nags at him a bit that he needed to ask what Steve liked for breakfast. However, he knows it again and he’ll make sure to remember. He’s even started writing down these small details in a new journal. Little things about Steve and Peter, both from their favorite foods to the way they look when absorbed in thought and how they sound he kisses and touches them._ _

__The pancakes have just been plated and he’s getting ready to start the hash browns when Peter strolls into the kitchen. Barely dressed as he is, only in briefs, skin still damp from the shower, his hair tangled wet curls._ _

__“Morning,” Bucky says when Peter leans against him from behind, resting his hands on Bucky’s hips._ _

__“Mornin’,” Peter mumbles back, nuzzling at the nape of his neck, mint toothpaste on his breath. He smiles, squeezing Peter’s wrist with his metal hand as the other one is occupied with the spatula. Peter at least waits until he’s finished cooking this dish before he starts nuzzling for attention. Off goes the burner of the stove top before Bucky turns to face Peter, who grins up at him before leaning up for a kiss._ _

__Quite spoiled he’s getting, demanding their attention so easily. Although Bucky can’t say he’s too miffed as he backs Peter up against the island counter. No need to accidentally burn themselves on the still-hot stove. He lifts and sets Peter on the counter at once held close by Peter’s legs wrapped around his hips. They kiss slowly and Bucky lavishes attention all over him, from that pretty smiling mouth down to his smooth shoulders, and once he lightly pushes at Peter to lay down to his stomach, which tightens when he brushes his lips against the sensitive skin._ _

__“Cold” comes the protest, Peter arching away from the chill marble countertop. Bucky smiles against his skin before he lightly grazes his right hip bone with his teeth._ _

__“Your fault for coming down barely dressed.” He slides his left hand down Peter’s thigh to tickle the back of his knee. A laugh from his handsome boy as he tries to pull his leg back, but Bucky keeps ahold with ease. “Would you be comfortable with me sucking you off?”_ _

__The laughter is swallowed down as Peter sits up on his elbows eyes startled. “You want to?” Bucky nods solemnly. Peter sits up, putting his hands on either side of Bucky’s face before he’s kissing him fiercely. Bucky returns as good as he gets. When Peter draws back slightly breathless, pupils dilated; the way his lips have become slightly swollen is something Bucky will be writing down afterwards._ _

__“What about you and Steve? I don’t want to mess anything up between you guys if I say yes.” Ever the peacekeeper. Bucky strokes his jaw._ _

__“You’re not going to mess up anything. That’s between him and I. Anyways, I want to put my mouth on you before this ends. _If_ you’re okay with that. Otherwise I’ll go find Steve. Give him a surprise.” The smirk is unintentional when Peter giggles. _ _

__“Yeah, I’d be comfortable with that. Not like you haven’t put your mouth all over me anyways.”_ _

__Bucky picks him up with ease, Peter’s hands holding onto his shoulders, breakfast completely forgotten._ _

__“Soon I can say that for a fact.”_ _

__\--_ _

__The night of the fourth day of quarantine Steve is slowly awoken by movement. It takes him a sleepy minute to realize that it’s Peter squirming between him and Bucky. Peter’s pushed away the pillow so that he can comfortably rest his face on the bed without suffocating. Steve’s eyes wander down to where Peter’s got his hand between his legs. He’s not jerking himself, no, just rubbing; teasing, but not getting off. He doesn’t resist the impulse to slide a hand over that firm ass, startling Peter._ _

__“How long you been playing with yourself?”_ _

__Darling boy flushes even as he turns on his side to face him. The wet spot on his boxers has Steve bitting his bottom lip. Helped by the fact Peter’s stiff cock has tented them as well._ _

__“Just – just a few minutes. I didn’t want to – y’know – wake you guys up,” he mumbles. Steve is surely damned for still enjoying how embarrassed he can make Peter. How much more he wants to draw this out._ _

__“Does it feel good?” Steve asks. Peter meets his gaze with wide eyes. “Well, does it?”_ _

__Peter swallows and nods, the blush dipping down his bare chest._ _

__“If it feels good, don’t let me stop. You’re getting so wet,” Steve murmurs, tugging his cock a few times. A whimper as Peter drops his eyes, while his hand wraps around Steve’s to keep him right there. “Look at me, Peter. I want to see you enjoying me working your cock.”_ _

__The instant “Captain” pops out of Peter’s mouth, it’s obvious he didn’t mean to say that aloud. At once, with his only free hand, Peter covers his face, eyes and mouth squinched up in embarrassment. Steve grins as he gently pulls Peter’s hand away still jerking him off._ _

__“Captain will take care of you,” he teases, kissing him lightly, forcing Peter to chase after more._ _

__It isn’t long before Peter finishes, sighing against Steve’s lips when he does. A quick clean-up and he’s nestled into Steve’s side, Peter resting his head on his chest. Although he’ll never admit it aloud, he’s going to miss these intimate moments with Peter; there’s no doubt Bucky will too. It’s been decided that Peter will be staying with them until school starts. The arrangements have already been made with Tony to have a meet up point so he can get Peter a couple weeks before classes start again. He’s not sure how awkward seeing Tony will be or how upset he might be at Bucky for what he did. They’ll face that uncomfortable situation when the time comes. In the mean while he and Buck will savor the remaining two months with Peter._ _

__Thinking of Bucky he can’t believe how they’ve ended up like this._ _

__Not just Peter’s situation, but their lives. Here he is, an icon of justice and righteousness with a perfectly made body that was only ever a cruel joke to the kid he used to be. Smaller than Peter and so sickly dreaming of proving himself more than just some frail teen. Peter reminds him of that. Easy to see how Tony lured him onto his side without all the facts in place._ _

__Granted, none of his plights matter in the face of what Bucky has gone through. He looks over to see Bucky’s back is towards them, his silver arm the brightest point in the room. Peter has helped him in ways that even he, Steve, cannot. Just over the course of their stay here, Bucky sleeps better. There’s less tightly wound tension in his jaw and shoulders these days. Bucky even _laughs_ now, and not out of bitterness. _ _

__The future won’t be easy for the two of them. Steve knows there’s no magic cure for enduring years of torture and abuse. No amount of nostalgia will bring back memories wiped away. But it’s not all dark. He’ll make new memories with Bucky, shower him with love, and tease out the snarky humor he knows is still there. And of course Peter will always have a place with them. Even when he’s gone back home for school Steve and Bucky both intend to keep in contact with him. Besides Bucky has already extracted a promise from Peter that he’ll keep making his home remedies for them. If nothing else Peter has guaranteed himself two friends for life for all the help and kindness he’s given both him and Buck. Not to mention a few choice memories._ _

**Author's Note:**

> At this point in my writing partnership with my beta zilia I just worship the ground she walks on. She helps me with so, so many commas, pointing out plot holes and overall better character development. My stories wouldn't read as smoothly without her. 
> 
> Please give her writings of Avengers, Pinto, Stucky some love: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia


End file.
